Up Against the Wall
by Jewell Treader
Summary: Solas and Seris share an intimate moment together.
1. Chapter 1

"What were you like, before the anchor?"

Seris blinked out of her trance, tearing her gaze away from Skyhold to look at Solas. However, his eyes were looking down and not up. _Is he checking me out? _she thought, excited to catch him in the act. But then she realized what he was looking at and glanced at the magical imprint on her left hand. After the events that had happened, she'd almost forgotten about it. It had become an extension, and now a grim reminder of what they had lost and what they would soon have to contend with.

Taking too long in answering him, however, he said, "Has it affected you? Changed you in any way? Your mind? Your morals? Your…spirit?"

She flexed her marked hand experimentally. "I don't believe so."

"Ah," he said. She watched him closely, trying to distinguish whether he seemed relieved by her answer or worried. But reading Solas was like pulling teeth. Though, that did not stop her from trying all the same. He was fascinating, and in his own peculiar way, charming. And if only he knew that his voice made her thighs tremble in a delightful way. This wouldn't be the first time she imagined what he would be like in bed, but they were only daydreams, after all. Dreams she would keep to herself, unfortunately, even though she wished she could share them with him.

She blinked out of her daze, suddenly ashamed of herself for picturing him in such a provocative light, with him right in front of her no less! She knew her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, but thankfully he still seemed to be in his own little world, thinking of Maker knows what.

But she wanted to know. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Looking elsewhere, but not at her, he said, "You show a wisdom I have not seen since…" Now he looked at her, "Since my deepest journeys into the ancient memories of the fade. You are not what I expected."

She tried not to laugh, thinking, she already got that impression from a lot of people_._ Nevertheless, she prodded further, knowing there was more to it than that. Right now all she cared about was what _he_ expected from her.

"What have I done that's so surprising?"

"You have shown subtlety in your actions—a wisdom that goes against everything I expected," he told her. "If the Dalish could raise someone with a spirit like yours…Have I misjudged them?"

Ah ha, she thought. So it had to do with her being Dalish after all. Well, at least he was being upfront and honest about it, considering her origins. Before now, he hadn't shown much sympathy toward her people - yet he was one of them, albeit raised alone. She'd never met another elf who criticized their own kind like he did. And she couldn't help as to wonder why?

"Well, I can honestly say the Dalish didn't _make_ me like this," she replied. "The decisions were my own."

"Yes! You are wise to give yourself that due," he said. "Although, the Dalish, in their fashion, may still have guided you." He paused, lost in his thoughts before coming to a decision. "Perhaps that is it. I suppose it must be. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not you."

The tone in his voice softened, hinting at an underlining meaning that she had only ever dreamed of. She suddenly felt weak in the knees. If she wanted to, she could easily shift the direction of their conversation, but she had prodded him in the hopes of understanding him, and now he was looking at her with a strange and familiar glow in his eyes. The same look he gave her in the dream a few nights ago, before sharing a kiss of equal passion and hunger. But it had been a dream! Now, though, she wasn't so sure.

She cleared her throat and her mind. "So what does this mean, Solas?"

"It means," he said, grinning, "I have not forgotten the kiss."

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help the intake of air as the meaning of his words soaked in, spreading warmth inside her and stirring emotions she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Solas?" She found herself walking toward him, pulled by his gaze, until there were only inches between them.

This was it, she thought. The moment she'd been dreaming of, finally coming to fulfillment. Any moment he would pull her into his embrace and share these emotions with her.

But then he shook his head dismissively and walked away, to her great disappointment. Driven by sentiment, she reached for his arm, stopping him.

"_Wait_." She hadn't meant it to sound so earnest, but she couldn't let this moment slip away from her grasp, and just knowing he cared for her in return gave her the courage to do so.

"It would be kinder in the long run," he said with his back turned to her. "But losing you would…"

He swiveled around in one fluid motion and pressed his lips against hers, stifling her surprised gasp in a kiss that spoke on many levels of compassion. And it would have swept her off her feet if it weren't for his arms that snaked around her to crush their bodies together, deepening the unescapable kiss. But she didn't _want_ to escape and returned his kiss with equal force, if not more so.

Skyhold, the Breach, Coryphaeus, the world it seemed, disappeared in an instant. It was just her and him, together. Nothing and no one else. Letting her desires take over, her hands dragged and pulled against the material of his garment, yearning to feel his skin against her fingertips. But he held back, stopping her hands from going any further which hovered just above the knot in his belt. He broke the kiss with a muffled groan.

"We can't!" he said without explanation, pulling away from her. She blinked up at him through half-lidded eyes, too dazed and drunk with passion and adrenaline to reply.

Straightening himself, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "_Ar lath ma, vhenan_."

He said it with such self-restraint and then walked away, leaving her disheveled and unsatisfied. How could he just stop and then tell her no? She didn't take him for a tease. Judging by the way he kissed her, though, told her he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But like in her dreams, it always ended with him walking away.

He was almost to the door when she came to a brash conclusion. Before she regained her senses, still clinging on to the roiling emotions he'd conjured from their divulgence, she pursued after him. His hand reached for the knob when she slammed the door completely shut and pinned him against the door, drowning his protests in a hungry and desperate kiss.

His body, stiff between her and the door, relaxed and before she knew it he'd switched their positions, pinioning her against it instead. She moaned into the kiss, pleased with his reaction.

Both of his hands gripped her thighs and lifted her, his hips locking her in place. The unexpected shove between her thighs produced a strangled gasp from her, her hips grinding suggestively against the hardness there.

"_Lethallan_!" His words were strained, as she fought to break his resolve. He was looking at her, his once blue eyes now dark and heavy with untold desire. His gaze made her shiver against him. His eyes pleaded with her. They said now was the time to stop this before it was too late.

In answer, she brought one of his fingers to her lips and drew it into her mouth, sucking and lavishing it with her tongue before withdrawing it and guiding his hand beneath the hem of her skirt. He needed no further prompting and took it as permission. His wet finger, coated with her saliva, trailed up her inner thigh and slipped past her smalls and between her moist folds, finding her ready.

Her sex throbbed shamelessly and trembled on the inside from his touch as he pumped the digit in and out of her slowly, experimentally. The entire time his eyes never left hers, watching her writhe beneath his ministrations. Losing all thought and control, her head spun and her eyes rolled back, her nails digging through cloth and into his shoulders when he added a second finger.

Her hips met his rhythm on their own violation. She was no longer in control of her own body, and beyond the point of caring if anyone heard her. Solas, however, remained mostly discreet, despite his labored breathing against her bruised-kissed throat. That and how his fingers drove in and out of her told her that soon he would reach the point of no control and hopefully replace them with something else.

"Solas!" She squirmed in his arms, and bucked into his thrusts.

A growl left his throat, a noise she'd never heard from him before, and he shredded her smalls with one forceful rip. Shocked by his sudden prowess, she looked down at his face, twisted with both desire and desperation as he struggled to free himself with one hand, while the other helped hold her in place. For a brief moment, she felt frightened by the predatory look in his eyes. But her voice left her throat as a high-pitched mewl when he entered her roughly, burying himself to the hilt.

The shove knocked her against the door, jarring a breathy moan from her. But he didn't stop there. There was no moment to adjust to the intrusion as he plundered her, his hips rocking uncontrollably against hers. Sobs and screams were torn from her throat with every thrust.

She threw her hands up and grabbed onto the beam above the door for support and arched her back. One of his hands reached up and tore at the front of her shirt. Buttons scattered across the floor as he exposed her chest. The binding shielding her breasts from him was quickly undone, replaced by his mouth and hand both.

He lavished a nipple with his tongue and teeth while his hand pinched the other. The duel sensation of her nipples being played with and the pounding between her thighs elevated her cries of pleasure. Then he pulled back without warning and propelled himself forward with a grunt. The force behind the thrust pushed her over the edge, and her arms went around him, pulling him to her.

A guttural cry escaped his lips, his seed spilling inside her, then, his movements stilled, his body trembling from the aftershock of their lovemaking.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," she whispered in his ear, sagging against him.


	2. Chapter 2: Wolf Hunt

**A/N: I wrote this listening to The Wolf by Fever Ray. Awesome, sexy song for this. ;)**

"And you persisted on coming alone when the others questioned you?" asked Solas, keeping right beside the Inquisitor as they rode their horses through the Hinterlands. The corner of Seris' lips lifted in a grin.

"Not _entirely_ alone," she answered, turning her head to smile innocently at him.

He frowned at her, and shook his head. That repetitive gesture was starting to annoy her.

"Closing the Breach should be our primary focus," he advised, though the assertive manner in which it was said sounded cautionary. He looked ahead and did not share a word or a glance as they continued on in silence down the road, toward Redcliffe. The real reason they were here was to speak with a potential agent, but it provided a clever excuse to get Solas alone. A few bandits was nothing they couldn't handle. Not with his staff, and nothing a swift arrow couldn't stuff.

Though the hopes of getting him to address their little…bedroom tryst went in vain. She snuck a sideways glance at him, but he still seemed to be looking straight ahead, or purposefully avoiding her. Why he had to be so stubborn instead of allowing her room to come into his life was beyond her comprehension. She liked him, a lot. She'd come to care about his feeling about the world, the people, and the way he described how it used to be. He made it sound romantic. And her questions always seemed to please and encourage him whenever she asked about his dreams in ancient ruins. So far, she was the only person to actually pull him out of his melancholy. She just didn't understand why he was so sad with the way the world was.

She took a good long and hard look at it now. Past the demons, the civil war, the breach, and Coryphaeus himself, she didn't see what else needed to be changed. Or if it was even possible to alter it so drastically. She shook her head before she gave herself a headache. Still, that did not give him the excuse to potentially ignore her now. It occurred to her she'd have to say or do something radical that would gain his attention. She chose the latter.

Her feelings were _not_ going to be ignored.

Before reaching the Broken Bridge, she whipped her horse around and off the trail, following the river downstream. She did not stop to see if he'd noticed, but she could feel his eyes on her back. She ignored it, knowing he had no choice but to follow her.

The soft thud of hooves behind her told her he had, yet he made no question to their sudden alteration.

Finally, though, he could take her silence no more and caught up beside her. She tried very hard not to laugh at his confusion.

"Is this a shortcut to Redcliffe?" he asked.

She suddenly brought her horse to a halt, and, without looking at him, leapt from the saddle. Once again, she ignored him and disappeared between the crevice of two rocks. From the shadows, she watched him glaring into the dark fissure, the lines on his face revealing his futile attempts to remain on his horse. For a moment, as he adjusted in his seat while pretending to wait, she thought he wouldn't join her. But as her hope began to wane, he made a disgruntled noise and dismounted.

He stepped through the crack and called, "Inquisitor?"

No answer. His eyes searched his surroundings intently, and passed over her hiding spot while in cloak form. She smiled, and waited to catch her prey unawares.

As if reading her thoughts, an impish smile played at the corner of his mouth as he lowered his staff, the glow at the tip dwindling. Then, he placed it against the rock and entered deeper into the cave.

This was a game she was all too familiar with and was glad that Solas decided to play along. In her youthful days in the Dalish clan they called it Wolf Hunt.

And she was the Wolf.

She blinked out of her reminiscence, finding Solas gone. She did not dare move, afraid of spoiling the trap, but she did allow her neck to crane around the rock she hid behind. She expected to find him, still searching in vain, but there was no sign of him — anywhere, for that matter. How did she allow him out of her sight? And when?

Her heart raced, the game suddenly turning on her. She no longer felt like an apex predator, but a cornered Halla. But she was still hidden by her cloak form, so that did give her an edge. Now all she had to do was to find him. After all, these caves weren't very large and not a lot of places he could hide from her. There was still a chance she could catch him unawares.

A howl nearby startled her, causing her to bump her head against the overhanging. Her cloak shattered, and she was no longer invisible. But she was more concerned for the howl she'd heard. There weren't wolves here, she thought. She'd driven them off weeks ago.

What was she saying? She sounded like a coward, and that she was not! Abandoning all fun and games, she went in search for Solas, hoping that he was ok. She didn't know what he would do without his staff if he ran into the wolf. She moved surely, but cautiously through the fissure, thankful for the open roof above that allowed sunlight to penetrate the rugged path before her.

She paused, listening into the unnerving silence. She could hear no sound but her own heartbeat, so loud that it seemed to echo off the walls. Finally, she could take it no longer.

"Solas!"

No answer. She expected another howl to reply, or the wolf itself to come running toward her with teeth barred, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Deciding it was safe, she moved her foot when a twig snapped behind her. The sound caught her unawares and she instinctively raised her bow, ready to unleash an arrow.

She retraced her steps, holding the bow at the ready. Whatever it was hid around the corner. She could hear its breath. Despite herself, her hands on the bow shook.

"Solas?"

She'd hoped upon calling out his name that he would give up this pretense and reveal himself.

He did not.

Before reaching the corner, she paused to lick her dry lips. Then, she gripped her bow tighter and pulling back the string, she rounded it to find…

Nothing.

Baffled, but at the same time relieved, she lowered her bow. She stood still as a statue, unsure. She swore she'd heard someone or something there. She was sure of it. She'd heard the heavy breathing, the twig snap. This was getting out of hand, she thought to herself, and it had been her idea to begin with. If something had happened to him…

Hot breath ran down the side of her neck, and a voice whispered in her ear, "Cry wolf."

Seris gasped and swiveled around to face Solas wide-eyed.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed, but there was no mistaking the twinkle of triumph in his blue orbs. They mocked her. She pushed at him, but not in a harmful way, but enough wipe the smug look off his face.

"You! You had me worried!" she cried, anger quickly replacing her fears. "I heard a wolf and you were nowhere to be found."

"I'm capable of defending myself without a staff, Inquisitor," he assured her. "But the concern is…appreciated, to say the least."

She made a disgruntled noise, and made to walk away, all hopes of getting him to herself gone, but he was quick to grab her arm and pull her toward him, into a warm and hungry kiss.

"The wolf always gets its prize," he growled into her mouth. That made her knees melt, and she had no choice but to hold onto his shoulders for support, deepening the kiss. The force of it pushed her back, pinning her against a rock. His hands made short work of her armor, leaving her in her blouse and trousers. The pants she slipped out of herself, and while his fingers curled around her breasts, her own fumbled with the belt at his waist.

With it freed, she dropped to her knees and lifted his tunic, kissing his bare stomach. While her tongue traced the lines of his abdomen and navel, he tipped his head back with a stifled groan and kneaded his fingers into her hair, disheveling her braid in the process.

Finally, she came up for air, only for his mouth to claim hers again. His hands rested just on the edge of her smalls, his thumbs brushing against the edge teasingly, yet did not go any further. She'd hoped to hurry their progress, but his hands stopped her from loosening his trousers any further.

He broke the kiss and both of them gasped for much needed air. His eyes, glazed with desire and need stared back at her, but his body withheld against it, his hands clenched in defiance. There was that headshake again.

She be damned if she would tolerate that, with her sex aching for him. He was saying something to her, but all she knew at that moment was that he talked too much. A mad and heated hunger came over her and she dropped to her knees, bringing with her his pants. She took him into her mouth, and she heard his voice break, and his body tense with unprecedented pleasure.

His knees shook, and finally he came to the ground, where she straddled him. The kiss they shared was unbroken and tasteful. The way he rolled his tongue under hers caused her to undulate her hips against his in reply, eliciting an approved moan from deep within his chest. Which reminded her that he was still clothed waist up.

She grabbed the hems of his shirt and raised it over his head, discarding it along with the others. The amulet she left. For some reason just seeing it around his neck sent her into a frenzy. She'd always been partial to bone necklaces for some reason. And it seemed appropriate to leave it.

She abandoned his mouth and left bruising kisses along his neck and collar. She felt his hips press up against hers, urging her to continue her course. She moved over his chest, firm and smooth beneath her mouth. She was surprised to find chest hair there, but not enough to call it burly. She pressed her mouth against the small patch, enjoying the tickling sensation against her mouth and nose. He seemed to like it as well, his back arching in reply and a suppressed moan leaving his lips.

She looked up at him, finding his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Her tongue followed the line of hair from his navel, leading her to her prize. At the tip, she looked at him again. His eyes were still closed and his body tense with anticipation. But oh did she love the strain on his face, as he fought for control over the pleasure about to be released upon him. She would see it undone.

She took him into her mouth, slowly, until it was completely sheathed entirely inside her mouth. Then, she grazed her teeth along the length as she came up, slowly, being careful not to hurt him, but enough to shatter his resolve with pleasure.

He tossed his head back with a cry, his cock twitching inside her mouth from the sensation. She kept his hips firmly pressed to the ground while she continued to stroke his ego with her teeth and tongue, bringing him ever closer to his release.

"Lethallan!" he cried finally, unable to take the torture any longer. "I…can't—_please_!"

She withdrew him from her mouth with a delicious, unceremonious pop. "_Ma nuvenin_."

He made to sit up, probably hoping to gain some sense of control, but her hands quickly pressed him on his back as she moved to position herself on top of him. Carefully, she sheathed him inside her and allowed a moan to escape her lips from the sensation of being filled with nothing but Solas. The thought drove her wild, and he watched her through half-lidded eyes as she impaled herself onto his shaft mercilessly.

The sound of flesh against flesh and shattered moans and cries echoed throughout the caves. But they were beyond themselves to notice or care, both bent on reaching the height of their pleasure. His hand snaked up to caress her breast, then up to grasp her by the throat possessively. Her hand pressed against his sternum, the other holding onto his thigh as she undulated against him, jarring breathy moans from them both.

Then came the rushing torrent of white heat that flooded through both of them and blinding them momentarily. Seris threw her head back with a choked cry, the hand on her throat tightening, his fingers bruising her heated flesh.

Solas came after her, his hips thrusting once and spilling his seed inside her. Then his body, shaking from the aftermath, stilled, and his hand left her throat and hip, leaving purple and red marks in their place. Seris rolled off of him and lightly traced her fingers through his chest hair while they caught their breath.

She whispered in his ear, "The wolf _always_ gets his prize, lethallin."

And she sealed their morning with a kiss.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Feel free to follow this story and leave reviews. They're always welcomed. **


End file.
